Misery Can Be Loved
by waz-up-woMAN
Summary: Takarai Seion, a girl with few friends, is going to be the third seat of squad 3! She is now going to work with Kira Izuru, the person that saved her. However she still is miserable, why? KiraxOC May have some OOCness.
1. Prolouge

Hey there! Uhm. Yeah this is my first fan-fic tell me how it is! So yeah, KiraxOC. Kira needs someone to love! So let's begin!

________________

She ran. Ran as fast as she could from that hollow, it was huge and was somewhat like a snake. Then the hollow grabbed her and shrieked, "A new yummy soul for me!" She closed her eyes hoping that it would end very quickly. That was until she felt air rushing behind her that she opened her eyes.

She noticed that she was falling very fast and was going to hit the ground. She closed her eyes once more until she felt two arms surround her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a face of a man with blue eyes and blonde hair. She noted how his hair covered his left eye. She was relieved that this man had rescued her. She muttered a quiet, "Thank you." Hints of pink grazed over her face, seeing that he was carrying her bridal style. He chuckled at her blush and placed her down.

He turned to look at the hollow. He grabbed his sword, "Raise your head Wabisuke." The girl sat there mesmerized and remembered the words he uttered "Raise your head Wabisuke." He then quickly killed it with no effort.

"Are you okay?" he asked turning to her. She nodded her head, her long black hair going everywhere. "That's good. So where are you planning to go now?"

She looked at him with her gray eyes and replied, "I don't know." She felt tears coming to her eyes. The man's eyes went wide.

"Don't cry! Maybe you should go to Soul Reaper Academy. You can meet friends and then become a soul reaper like me," he said trying to calm her down. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"I guess I will. Thanks, uhm…"

"Kira Izuru."

"Thanks Kira-san," she said smiling, "My name's Takarai Seion, and uhm, can you take me there? I have no idea where it is."

_________________

**A/N**: Okay, I really need help (I had a hard time writing this). If you have suggestions tell me!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there again! So thanks, xiloveanime01x for the review! You now have the right as the first reviewer! So yeah this chapter, well enjoy, hope you like it!

* * *

**Six Years Later**

Seion woke up from a usual dream. She had dreamt about the time Kira rescued her. Now because of him she is going to become a soul reaper! She was going to graduate! With that in mind she dressed. Then she held up a worn red ribbon. She stared at it with sadness in her heart. She then tied her hair and left the dormitories.

"Sei!" cried one of her friends that used her nickname. He ran towards her with a smile on his face. "You were taking FOREVER!"

"Sorry Sora but I was taking my sweet time getting ready," she said with a smile on her face. Another friend came up to Seion with that constant smile on her face.

"Sora, don't worry Sei was enjoying her last moments in her dorm," she stated looking at him.

"Fine Yumi," he sighed. Seion giggled at the twins. Sora and Yumi were twins and were often arguing which Yumi always won. Yumi looked more like the twin for Seion but had warm brown eyes and was taller then Seion too. Sora had black spiky hair, brown eyes, and was taller than both Seion and Yumi.

"Well let's go!" Sora had outburst and walked ahead of the two girls. The girls looked at each other shrugged and followed Sora.

After they went to their classes for the last time (it was a quick and simple review with 'good lucks' from the teachers) every six-year gathered in the huge assembly hall where they would soon depart to their new squads. Seion sat next to of course her best friends (Yumi and Sora) with some friends behind her. Seion was excited. She really wanted to go to the third squad to work under Kira Izuru.

Then walked in the sou-taicho, Yamamoto he yelled banging his staff on the floor, "Quiet!" Everyone quickly quieted and looked at the commander. "Today, you will graduate and become part of the Gotei 13 based on your scores. Now the headmaster will read your name of a list to which squad you will go to. When he calls your name come forward and receive your uniform." The headmaster walked forward with a VERY LONG list in his hands. He began calling out names. Seion however did not pay much attention. She sat there waiting and clapped when Sora (new member of the fifth squad) and Yumi (ninth squad) was called. She waited and waited. Soon the headmaster rolled up the list and dismissed the class.

"Wait!" Seion called. "Did you call my name?" The headmaster looked at her.

"Ah, our special student. You are staying here with the sou-taicho," he said calmy and then walked out. Everyone stared at her confused for she put the most effort into becoming a soul reaper. Then they left.

"Tell us what happens afterwards," Yumi whispered to Seion and then dragged Sora with her to the exit.

"You are Takarai Seion, correct?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes," she whispered keeping her eyes towards the ground. "I did not qualify into making the Gotei 13, sou-taicho?"

"No, you do qualify is that you are going to be the new third seat of squad three. Though you lack experience your talents are worthy of the title." Seion face lit up.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. She was so happy that she hugged him. She then blushed and bowed, "I'm sorry." Yamamoto laughed.

"It's fine. Everyone needs a hug especially an old man like me." She smiled, grabbed her uniform, bowed again and ran off to tell Yumi and Sora. She looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

So what ya think? I don't find this really good as I was ina rush to get this up for you guys! Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there! I would have sent this chapter earlier but I wasn't allowed to use my computer until the weekend. So yeah she's not meeting Kira just yet. (I'm so evil!) No instead she's meeting Rangiku Matsumoto instead! This chapter is also dedicated to my friend whose birthday was just this Monday and to all the SRLA people who are taking on the LA Marathon this Sunday on 3/21! Let's go SRLA!

* * *

"I am so lost." Seion sighed. Today was supposed to be her first day and she was already lost. She looked at the directions again and then back at the map she held. "First, I go right then make a left?" She looked around her again and sighed once more. "Why do I suck at directions?" She plopped down at the corner and continued to mope.

"Hey there!" a voice said. Seion looked up to see a woman with long wavy orange hair with very big blessings. She wore the standard shinigami uniform with a pink scarf hanging off her shoulders. She also had a fuku-taicho badge but instead was tied at her sash instead of her left arm. Seion also noticed a silver necklace that went in between her blessings.

"Oh hello," she said quietly. Seion was not at all scared of the woman. She actually liked the smile the woman wore.

"Why are you sitting here so gloomy?!" the woman said, pouting.

"Oh," she said nervously, "I got lost heading towards the third division."

"Ah! I'm heading there as well! I need to speak with Kira fuku-taicho if he wants to meet up and drink!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Come on! I'll take you there!" the woman said grabbing Seion's arms to help her stand up.

"Oh. Thanks uhm…."

"Matsumoto Rangiku! What's your name?"

"Oh. Takarai Seion."

"Well come on! We need to head over there stat!" Rangiku said dragging poor Seion behind her.

"Please Matsumoto-san! I can walk fine by myself!" she shrieked.

However the poor girl was ignored and was dragged by Rangiku who talked on about times when she was drunk with Kira and her friends.

It wasn't long until Rangiku dragged Seion all the way to the third division. "We're here at last!" Rangiku had outburst. Seion stood up tall and wiped the dust off of her clothes. She fixed her hair too. "Let's go and meet Kira fuku-taicho!" Seion smiled at Rangiku's energy and nodded her head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it being so short but hey next chapter Seion is meeting Kira! BTW, was Rangiku OOC? I did try to make it sound like her and things like that but go ahead REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter's dedicated to my friends that are in SRLA! LET'S GO SRLA!!!!!!! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Seion meeting Kira!

* * *

Rangiku busted into Izuru's office with a loud, "HELLO!"

Izuru nearly jumped in his seat, and then looked up to see Rangiku's smiling face. He smiled and noticed Seion standing behind Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, who's that behind you?" Izuru asked pointing to Seion. Rangiku smiled and pulled Seion in front of her.

"She's a girl I found lost who said that she needed to go to the third squad," Rangiku stated.

Seion blushed and whispered, "Hello, Kira-fukutaicho. I am Takarai Seion, the new third seat of squad three." She bowed, trying to hide her blush.

"I was wondering where our third seat ran off," he said with a tiny smile.

Seion blushed darker and replied, "I got lost trying to find the division."

"Well no matter it's time to introduce you to the rest of the squad," he said getting up. He looked at Rangiku. "Oh, why are you here Matsumoto?"

"I was planning to ask if you wanted to go drinking but instead I want to hang out with your little adorable third seat!" Matsumoto giggled and turned to look at the third seat. "Is that all right?" Seion smiled shyly and nodded her head. "Great! I'll meet you later on!" Rangiku exclaimed. She turned and headed towards the exit. "Bye Takarai-chan!" Seion stood there blushing harder from what Rangiku had just called her.

"I'm sure the squad wants to meet you now." Izuru said. Seion looked at his blue eyes and nodded. Then they exited with Seion staying on his heel.

Izuru had just introduced Seion to the squad. The entire time she blushed. As much as she liked people, being put out in front of strangers made her completely nervous. She even stuttered saying her name! "People are going to make fun of me now!" she thought. However to her shock and surprise many people welcomed her into the squad. She then smiled brightly and thanked them. Now that was out of her way she can start working as the third seat. Everyone left and continued with their training or paperwork.

"Kira-fukutaicho, what happens now?" Seion said glancing up at him.

"Paperwork," he sighed. Seion nodded and walked past him to the office.

Hearing no footfalls behind her she turned her head and exclaimed, "Are you coming or not? It's best to finish it and then go have fun!" Izuru looked at her confused by her sudden outburst, but he closed his eyes and continued onward to the dreaded paperwork.

"Done," Seion stated with a huge smile on her face as she placed the final sheet in the done pile. Her hand was in pain and her butt was aching from hours of sitting on that hard chair. She looked over to see Izuru still in piles of work. She walked over to see Izuru passed out.

"No more, no more," he groaned. Seion suppressed a giggle. "And to think that he saved me from a hollow and he can't even last doing paperwork," she thought. Feeling very generous she decided to help with by taking care of a pile or two for him. She grabbed a pile and plopped it onto her desk. Then she took a seat. She grabbed a paper and her brush ready to begin until Rangiku arrived.

"TAKARAI-CHAN!" Rangiku shouted. Izuru jumped up and yelled. Seion on the other hand nearly jumped.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, please enter someone's office quietly. It might have given a person a heart attack like Kira-fukutaicho," Seion said with amusement in her voice.

"Please call me Matsumoto! I consider you as a friend!" she exclaimed at Seion. Seion looked at her and then slowly nodded. "Well Kira like I said earlier this day I'm gonna steal your third seat. Bye." Rangiku grabbed Seion and shunpoed away. Izuru looked shocked, sighed and went on miserable in his paperwork.

After wandering around shopping (and dragging all items back to Seion's room), Seion and Rangiku were currently drinking (well Rangiku was). Seion sat there smiling at Rangiku's sudden outbursts. "TAKARAI-CHAN DRINK UP!" Rangiku shouted in her face. Seion put her hands up in front of her and sweat dropped.

"No can do! Uhm…I'm not really thirsty!" she said. "Oh please I don't want to drink! Don't force me Matsumoto!" Seion thought through her forced smile.

"OH COME ON! HERE!" Rangiku brought up her shot glass full of sake and poured it into Seion's mouth. Seion swallowed and tasted the sake. "Oh no," she thought over in her head.

A few minutes later:

"WAITER MORE SAKE!" hollered the both very drunk girls (aka Rangiku and Seion). They were both singing songs like "Happy Birthday" and such. The waiter came back with their sake and both of the girls pounced on the (third) bottle refilling their glasses. That was when Izuru, Shuhei (Seion heard of him from the academy and met him there), and Renji (heard of him too and saw a picture of him from a classmate) came along.

"HEY THERE GUYS!" shouted the very red Seion. All three men stared at the girl.

"Who's she?" Shuhei whispered to Izuru pointing at Seion.

"Uhm… I think that my new third seat." Izuru stated.

"She sure is loud," Renji muttered.

"DON'T STAND THERE! SIT AND DRINK!" Seion yelled once more. She grabbed three shot glasses and poured sake in there. She gave the full glasses to the men. She looked at them expecting them to drink it. "Please drink some Matsumoto and I will be so sad," she begged. The three gulped at her new mood, sadness. The three clinked glasses and drank. Seion brightened up when they finally drank. She then hugged each one of them. "Thanks for joining us," she said.

And so the night began. There were fights, drinking matches, and plain out craziness. Seion kept running around hugging everyone. Then as the night wore on she knocked out with a calm, peaceful face, smiling.

The next day:

Seion woke up with aching muscles. "What happened?" she thought as she stretched. That was when she realized that she was in between Izuru and Renji. She blushed and then looked around. Shuhei was hugging Matsumoto in the corner and Matsumoto was drooling. Izuru and Renji were smiling with tinged of red on their faces.

"Hello?" a voice said. Seion turned to see the source, a female with straight black hair and twinkling brown eyes wearing a plain pink kimono. "It's 3 in the morning. Would you like some help taking them home?" Seion shook her head and stretched once more. She thought once more of how she never got hangovers. Either way it looked like she was going to drag everyone home. She stretched and grabbed Renji. She then shunpoed to the sixth division (she knew where all the divisions were thanks to Rangiku. She then knew all of the famous fukutaichos). She went back and grabbed everyone until she had to drag back Izuru. She grabbed him and then shunpoed back to the third division. Since she didn't know where his room was she dragged him back to her room. She placed him on the bed and then proceeded to the couch she had brought with her. She plopped on it and tried to sleep, but a thought kept coming back to her.

"Why don't I get hangovers?" she thought of this over and over and couldn't get an idea. Then finally she fell asleep unaware with the shadow lurking in her room.

"Mmm… where am I?" Izuru thought as he woke up. He looked around seeing it wasn't his room and then held his head. "Hangover," he groaned. He heard shuffling and saw Seion moving on her couch so that her face was facing Izuru. He looked at her remember something. "Ugh… this hangover can't let me think. I think I saved her once," he thought but then his need for sleep over whelmed him so he knocked out once more.

* * *

A/N: There! Seion met Kira! It's also one of my longest chapters! You're happy now right? BTW, were the characters OOC? I hope not. Well then, review please!


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! We're in chapter four! So yeah…this chapter is dedicated to… Maddie! She's the cousin of one of my buds and yeah, supporting my writing like everyone else here! Oh and thanks to the reviews for the previous chapters! Let's start the story!

* * *

Once again Seion woke up this time to knocking.

"Third seat, Takarai-san! Kira-fukutaicho is nowhere to be found! Have you seen him?" a voice yelled outside the door. Seion walked to the door and opened it a crack. There standing before her was a young man with messy black hair and determined brown eyes.

"Please don't yell and don't worry about Kira-fukutaicho. He's asleep and would probably wake up with a hangover. See." Seion opened the door more and pointed to Izuru who was lying on her bed. "I'll take care of his duties until he's better okay?" Seion smiled. "But I need to get ready so uhm…"

"Fifth seat, Yamada Kouji."

"Yamada-kun, please tell everyone that Kira-fukutaicho will be out and that I'll take his place." Kouji nodded and walked out. Seion sighed then grabbed some clothes and headed the bathroom to start a new day.

After she finished preparing she grabbed a sheet of paper and brush and wrote Izuru a quick note and placed it on the table next to the desk. Then she slipped on her sandals, grabbed her zanpakuto and headed out the room. She turned left and right and then right again and she found herself in the courtyard. 'Okay, I'm in the courtyard but where am I suppose to be? Might as well do some paperwork,' she thought. She walked into the third squad's office. She grabbed one of the huge stacks of paperwork and then plopped down onto her desk. Seion started to work. 'God, so much paperwork! I wish I never was third seat… maybe,' she smiled at her silly little thought.

"KIRA!" someone called as they opened the door. Seion jumped and screamed. She turned to see it was Shuhei Hisagi.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho, please don't yell," stammered Seion.

"Uhm…have you seen Kira? He needs to be at the meeting for fukutaichos today," Shuhei said.

Once she calmed down she responded, "Kira-fukutaicho is sleeping. Should I wake him?"

"No need. I'll wake him," he turned and exited the room.

"Uhm, are you sure? He's sleeping in my room," Seion stated. Shuhei turned to look at her with a mischievous grin.

"Really hmm?" Shuhei questioned. Seion blushed and raised her hands up and shook her head.

"No not like that Hisagi-fukutaicho!" Seion exclaimed. She then blushed harder when he started to laugh.

"So are you going to show the way?"

"Yes," she mumbled as she got up and walked past him. She was walking at a brisk pace trying to finish with this. Soon she arrived at her room and there she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. There Kira was peacefully sleeping. "Here you go, Hisagi-fukutaicho," Seion whispered. She then bowed and left. She was hoping to finish all that paperwork.

"Kira. Wake up." Shuhei said shaking Izuru. Izuru groaned and woke up.

"What time is it?" Izuru asked rubbing his head.

"Don't know but it's time for the meeting." Shuhei replied.

"Where are we?" Izuru said looking around.

"In your third seat's room."

"Oh." Izuru looked around and saw that the room was clean and practically empty. Bags were cluttered in a corner, a sofa was close to the window, her closet was closed and her bathroom door was opened. He turned to the side a noticed the note on the bedside table. He saw his name on it and picked it up and started reading;

"Kira-fukutaicho,

How's your hangover? Sorry that I'm not here but I had to take your job as fukutaicho as you rest. Now go back to sleep or you're going to the fourth division.

-Takarai Seion, third seat. "

"Kira, what's that?" Shuhei said looking over his shoulder.

"A note from Takarai-san." Kira placed the note back and got up. He then headed towards the door.

Shuhei followed suit and then asked, "Who's Takarai-san?"

"The third seat." Kira said.

"Now I know your sweet little third seat's name!"

"Why do you call her sweet and little?"

"'Cause she's short, though not as short as Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Then she's sweet because she's kind. Why? Are you jealous?" Shuhei said smirking. Izuru didn't respond and continued onwards. Shuhei really didn't like the silence. 'Kira's looking gloomier even though there's a new person in the squad especially a girl!' Shuhei thought.

"Hisagi we're here." Izuru stated.

Seion had just finished the paperwork and was on the couch in the office daydreaming. Her zanpakuto took this as the perfect opportunity to talk.

'_Seion!_'

'Yes, Tengoku no kaze?'

'_Aren't you happy that you're in the third squad?_'

'Guess so.'

'_Why so gloomy?_'

'It's nothin' it's just that-'

'_Hush! No need to go back in your gloomy self. You should be ecstatic that you're one seat behind Kira-san! And why are you thinking of THEM! You shouldn't be so wrapped up about the past. Yesterday and earlier today you weren't thinking about them! The third squad and your new friends are helping you! You've smiled your true smile since you've been here! Now no more thinking about them!_'

'Wow. That is the first time you've ever scolded me. Usually you try to brighten up my day.'

'_I can't always do that. Sometimes you need the advice I give you._'

'I guess so.'

'_Let's continue the talk in your inner world. The place should help you be at peace._'

Seion agreed with this and soon entered her inner world. It was a green field with a bright blue sky around them with the wind gently blowing across the field. Seion sat down and looked at the flowers around her.

"Guess she was right," Seion said aloud.

"I'm always right," said a cheerful voice. Seion turned her head to see the source. There stood Tengoku no kaze. She was the same height as Seion (5 feet or 152.4cm). Tengoku no kaze had wavy blond hair and was always smiling with her eyes closed. She wore a white picnic dress with white sandals. Off her shoulders were puffy but then turned into flowing white long sleeves that hid her hands. She also had mini wings. (So she looked like an angel, kind of.)

"Hi Tengoku no kaze."

"Hello Seion-chan!"

"I don't get how can you be happy when I'm gloomy?"

"Seion-chan! I'm happy because you are meant to be happy!"

"And loud?" Seion sighed.

"Well I'm you when you're drunk! Loud, cheerful, and HAPPY!"

Seion sighed and then asked, "Why did you want to talk?"

"No reason, well I just wanted to talk to ya but you were so busy with all that paperwork!"

"I know that was so much paperwork!" Seion whined. She laid down on her back and looked up towards the bright blue sky. "It's really peaceful here." Seion smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yeah it is. So Seion-chan what ya want ta do?" She turned to Seion on her side asleep. She smiled even more. "Seion-chan, you really look adorable when you're asleep."

It was six o' clock and Izuru was walking with Renji and Shuhei to the third division office.

"Hey Kira! How's your division lately?" Renji said.

"Good. We've got a new third seat as you known since yesterday."

"Oh yeah! The girl that's short and wears that red ribbon! What's her name? I never gotten a chance to learn it," Renji said as he put his hands behind his head.

"It's Takarai Seion," Shuhei said.

"Hmm… Seion. That's a nice name," Renji commented. The three arrived at the office. Izuru opened it and it revealed a sleeping Seion with the huge pile of paperwork in the done pile.

"She's sure efficient," Shuhei commented. Renji and Shuhei went up to Seion and looked at her face.

"She sure looks cute when she's asleep," Renji said.

"Okay it's time for you guys to leave. I don't think Takarai-san would like to wake up with two fukutaichos staring at her," Izuru said appearing behind them.

"Aw come on! We're supposed to hang out in your office," whined Renji. Seion heard the voice in her sleep and groaned. She opened her eyes to see the three fukutaichos looking at her. She started to blush really hard. She got up off the couch and then bowed.

"I'm so sorry! I was taking a nap after doing the paperwork! I'll leave now if you want to," she stammered as she looked up to look at the three fukutaichos.

"Renji doesn't she look cute when she blushes?" Shuhei said.

"I guess," Renji responded.

"Guys please leave my third seat alone. I think you're scaring her."

"No, it's fine! You just scared me when I woke up." Seion put her hands up with a fake smile. "I guess I should go." She headed towards the door

"Don't, stay here!" Renji said.

"Right now we're going out to drink but Kira wanted to check up on you before he went," Shuhei added.

"Ya see Kira here really cares about his subordinates!" Renji said as he put his arm around Kira's neck.

"You shouldn't drink at all. We don't want you with a hangover again!" Seion said desperate to avoid drinking.

"What happened yesterday? You were all bubbly for drinking. You begged for us to drink!" Shuhei said.

"I did? But anyways I promised uhm…Matsumoto that I join her today!" Seion said nodding her head as she slowly inched towards the door.

"Really!" said the busty woman as she suddenly glomped Seion from behind. Even though it was from behind Seion couldn't breathe. Rangiku's arms had wrapped around Seion's small waist and were squeezing really hard.

"Matsumoto, I think Takarai is running out of air." Shuhei said.

"Oops!" Rangiku giggled as she let go of Seion. Seion stumbled and quickly took in a gulp of air.

"So Takarai-chan you want to go drinking?" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Uhm… I really don't want to. I'm not in that big of a mood to drink." Seion said backing away slowly. She then bumped into something (or someone!). She looked up to see Shuhei and Renji. "Really, I don't want to!" she exclaimed. But Renji and Shuhei would hear none of it. They grabbed her and started to walk off with Rangiku towards the nearest bar. Izuru walked behind smiling.

"Takarai-chan! Why aren't ya drinkin'?" whined the drunk Rangiku. They have been drinking for three hours and it was now ten.

"I told you Matsumoto I don't like to drink!" snapped Seion. Rangiku was surprised by the girl's outburst but instead started to pout. Seion turned her head to face the window.

"Kira, you're third seat is being a meanie!" complained Rangiku. Izuru turned towards Seion with his flushed face and huge smile.

"Com' on Takarai! Have a drink!" Izuru exclaimed. Seion shook her head and continued to look out the window.

"No. Someone needs to take you back afterwards," she stated. Izuru and Rangiku pouted and glomped on her begging her to drink. "No. I'm going to remain sober until this is over." Rangiku and Izuru finally gave up and left her alone.

Soon in an hour everyone was asleep except for Seion. She got up and started to transport them back to their division. She grabbed Rangiku and shunpoed to the tenth division were she saw Toshiro heading out to look for Rangiku.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-taicho. Here's Matsumoto," Seion said giving Toshiro the passed out woman.

"Thank you. What are you her new baby sitter?" Toshiro asked.

"No, a new friend. I just don't drink like Matsumoto. She would have to force me to swallow sake before I start drinking. Well then goodbye Hitsugaya-taicho." She disappeared leaving Toshiro with the hardest part taking her to her room.

Seion dragged both Shuhei and Renji without an incident. She had simply put them outside their divisions and then left. Then she picked up Izuru and started the way back to the third division. As soon as she entered the courtyard she muttered, "Looks like I'm gonna sleep on the couch again." She walked through the halls with Izuru towards her room. She found it and entered. She placed him on the couch and continued towards the couch. She was ready to sleep until she heard Izuru mutter something. She got up and walked towards him and said, "Yes?"

"Sleep on the bed, I'll go to my room and sleep," he groaned.

"No. You are sleeping on this bed and that is final. Now sleep. If not I'll take you to the fourth squad as soon it's morning," scolded Seion. Izuru nodded and then knocked at once more. She smiled at his try of being the responsible one. Now all that Seion really wanted was to sleep. Maybe Tengoku no kaze was right, but being in the third squad and her new friends were helping her to forget. She fell asleep with her smile still unaware of that creeping shadow in her room.

* * *

A/N: Who's that shadow and "them"?! The suspense! xD Please review! I'll love you forever if ya do!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey there! I'm sorry for the lack of updates… But I give everyone who reviewed, alerted, and fav this story a BIG HUG!

* * *

"Shh… you guys are so loud," a voice whispered. Seion turned onto her side facing away from the source. Soon there were sounds of people struggling. That was when Seion opened her eyes. She turned around and saw Rangiku, Renji, Shuuhei and a girl.

"AH!" Seion screamed as she pushed herself to the edge of the couch. That was when Izuru Kira fell onto the floor.

"Ow, it hurts," Izuru mumbled. Seion looked at Izuru who was rubbing his head. She then turned to the uninvited guests.

"How do you guys find my room?" Seion said with wide eyes. She then turned her head to see a retreating Shuuhei Hisagi. "What are you doing Hisagi-fukutaicho? Don't tell me you let them into my room."

"No, not at all, Takarai," Shuuhei said. "I was looking for Kira and found him in your room."

"Wait. What happened last night?" Izuru stated looking around.

"Good morning Kira-fukutaicho," Seion said nodding her head towards him. She then turned to Shuuhei. "Please explain how other people got into this mess?"

"Oh, that… uhm…"

"We're so very sorry, Takarai-chan. We just wanted to see where Kira-kun was," the girl said bowing her head. She wore the fukutaicho badge for the fifth squad and had a bun on her head. She was also short, shorter than Seion.

"Oh. Well then it was just a very surprising visit. My name is Takarai Seion and your name is?" Seion said standing up and sticking out her right hand with a huge smile etched on her face.

"Oh! My name is Hinamori Momo. I'm pleased to meet you Takarai-chan!" she said with a smile and shook her hand. The girl smiled but there was a sickly appearance about her.

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-fukutaicho. However it's time to do some paperwork. Which all the fukutaichos in this room should be doing?" Seion stated looking around the room.

"Aw, Takarai-chan! I wanted to go shopping with you and Momo today!" Rangiku whined.

"As much as I want to Matsumoto, I have to help poor Kira-fukutaicho in all of that paperwork. Which mentions, Hinamori-fukutaicho and Hisagi-fukutaicho, don't you have a lot of paperwork to do? And don't you have a magazine to run, Hisagi-fukutaicho?"

"That's why I came here today, Takarai-chan. Since I'm feeling a bit better today I was planning to work with Kira-fukutaicho." Seion nodded her head and smiled glad to have another female in the office. She turned to where Shuuhei stood to find he had disappeared.

"Hmm… well then I have to get ready as well as Kira-fukutaicho. So I'm going to take a nice shower," Seion said. She then gently pushed Momo, Rangiku, Renji, and Izuru out of the room and shut the door. "Have a nice day!

---

After Seion took that nice shower, dressed and tied up her hair she walked out of her room and tied her zanpakuto to her waist. She was walking to the office, smiling. She walked carefree until she felt a reiatsu behind her, it felt somewhat familiar. She turned around to find someone wearing a cloak that covered every inch of their body and which also had a hood. She couldn't make heads or tails of who it was.

"Hmm…are you lost? Right now you're in squad three barracks," she said. The figure shook its head saying to her that it wasn't lost. "Oh. Well then goodbye." She turned around and continued on.

"Where are you going, Sei-chan?" the figure whispered amusement laced in the words. Seion stopped mid-step her eyes going wide. 'That tone, the reiatsu…please it just can't be,' she thought.

"What did you just called me?" Seion asked as she slowly turned around. The figure held a smile that she recognized. She quickly placed her hand on her zanpakuto. "Stay away from me!" The figure quickly placed a kiss on Seion's head then retreated before she pulled out her zanpakuto.

"Bye-bye Sei-chan," the figure quickly said. Then it disappeared. Seion reached up and touched her head. Tears filling up her eyes as painful memories flooded her head. She then reclaimed her posture and with a grim frown continued onto her destination. Her heart and mind replayed those painful memories that her friends help seal away without them even knowing.

Seion entered the office with the dull, lifeless eyes and robotic body. Momo and Izuru noticed her strange behavior and the lifeless aura that seem to surround her.

"Takarai-chan, are you okay?" Momo said as she placed down her brush. Seion looked up showing her pale face and eyes. She then quickly put on a fake smile.

"It's alright, Hinamori-fukutaicho. I'm fine," she said as she picked up a pile of paperwork and sat at her desk. She picked up her brush and was prepared to start but she couldn't her hand was shaking too much.

"Are you sure Takarai-san?" Izuru said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, Kira-fukutaicho. Don't worry!" Seion said trying to smile bigger. Izuru frowned as well as Momo.

"We don't think so. Take the rest of the day off. You don't look good," Izuru stated as Momo nodded her head in agreement.

"No! Someone needs to help you guys!" Seion argued. She then looked back down and started on her paperwork.

"Takarai-chan, let's go shopping with Matsumoto-san," Momo stated grabbing onto her sleeve.

"But, I-"

"Come on. We don't want Matsumoto-san to be sad for the rest of the day do we?" Seion then looked down and got up.

"Okay. I'll go." She got up and then bid Izuru a farewell. Then she slowly followed Momo out the door.

"Takarai-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Momo asked when she appeared. She nodded and walked ahead. Momo ran up to her and said, "What to shunpo there? It will be faster that way."

"Sure. You go first." Momo looked at her confused but then nodded her head and went on ahead. Soon Seion appeared by her at the tenth division. There Rangiku was about to exit the place.

"Takarai-chan! Momo! You finally agreed to go on that shopping trip!" Rangiku shrieked. Momo and Seion nodded their heads. "Hmm… what's wrong Takarai-chan?"

"Nothing."

"Okay?"

"I don't know what happened but when she arrived at the office she looked like that," Momo whispered in Rangiku's ear. Rangiku looked at the sad Seion, who just looked at the ground frowning.

"Hey. What do you want to do today?" Rangiku called out to Seion. She looked at her with dull eyes and then backed at the ground.

"I thought we were going to shop," she muttered.

"How about we go eat?" Momo suggested.

"Yeah! Then we can go shopping!" Rangiku exclaimed. Seion smiled, a tiny one though. The trio walked towards a ramen house. They took a seat and waited for a person to come to take their order.

A waitress in a pale purple kimono came. She had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and sharp blue eyes. She then cheerfully said, "Hello! May I take your order?"

"Uhm… can I have a small shrimp ramen bowl?" Momo said.

"I'll have the special," Rangiku stated.

"I'll have the special too," muttered Seion. The waitress nodded her head and told the chef what they wanted.

"So Takarai-chan, what do you think of the third squad?" Momo asked.

"Everyone's nice there. Especially Kira-fukutaicho."

"Really?" Rangiku had outburst.

"What do you mean really? Kira-fukutaicho is who I spend most of my days with. I always help him with the paperwork," she replied.

"Sheesh, you're no fun. It almost sounded like you have a thing for Kira." Seion blushed at what Rangiku said. The two looked at the red Seion.

"Takarai-chan do you have a crush on Kira-kun?" Momo said looking at her. Seion turned her head away blushing.

"N-no," Seion stuttered. "I just really admire Kira-fukutaicho…"

"It sounds like you do like him!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"NO! I just admire Kira-fukutaicho for saving my life back then!"

"But you remembered Kira-kun's name!" Momo argued.

"B-b-but he's the one that saved my life! He took me to Shinso Academy! I knew his name because I like to know who saved me! Plus isn't it too early to say I have a crush on him? I only know him for three days!" Rangiku and Momo looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"You look so adorable when you blush!" Momo said.

"It's so cute that you have a crush on Kira!" Rangiku added. Seion sweat dropped and nervously laughed. Then the waitress came with their food.

"Enjoy your meal," she said. Seion smiled at her and grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat. Trying to get that embarrassing conversation out of her head, but unfortunately her zanpakuto kept on asking her.

'_Really! You like Kira-kun?_'

'Can't I eat in peace?'

'_But…it was getting good! I mean it's not that bad to crush on Kira-kun! I mean he is good-looking…_'

'Stop it… you're making me blush harder and now Matsumoto and Hinamori-fukutaicho is looking at me!'

"Why are you blushing Takarai-chan? Are you thinking of Kira?" Rangiku pressed.

"No!" Seion said as she nearly choked on her noodles.

"Okay," Rangiku said with a smile.

"Guess I should go! I need to train or do some paperwork…"

"Or go back to Kira…" Rangiku suggested. Seion got up.

"Bye, Matsumoto, Hinamoto-fukutaicho. Sorry I couldn't stay to go shopping." Then she left the place, blushing very dark shades of red.

"Kira-kun's lucky to have Takarai-chan. She's so nice and actually works!" Momo said as she began to pick up some noodles.

"Yeah, he is lucky, taicho needs someone like that or you Momo," Rangiku said. Momo froze as red spread across her cheeks.

---

Seion left the ramen house, blushing. As she walked she began to talk to her zanpakuto. 'Matsumoto is so persistent. I do NOT have a crush on Kira-fukutaicho…'

'Then why are you blushing? Usually people who don't have a crush on said person does not blush.'

'But… I always blush when it comes to stuff like that!'

'Okay, well then smile! The world always looks brighter when you SMILE! Plus this with what Matsumoto and Hinamori-fukutaicho did help you out of your gloomy mood.'

'Please don't remind me, Tengoku no kaze…' That was when Seion bumped into a person.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Seion exclaimed looking at the person she had bumped into, who happened to be on the ground. Paperwork was scattered around. "I'm really sorry! Here I'll help you!" Seion then scrambled around to get the fallen paperwork. By the time she finished the person stood up. He was the same height as her and had black hair that framed his face and was just long enough to cover his ears. He also carried a medical bag showing that he was in the fourth squad.

"Thank you," he said nervously.

"It was no problem! My name's Takarai Seion. Your name would be?"

"Oh! Yamada Hanataro."

"Hmm… I think I know someone who's last name is Yamada…"

"Are you in the third squad? Because my cousin is the fifth seat for the third squad!" Seion nodded her head.

"Well goodbye, Yamada-san. She bowed and then continued on walking. Then figuring it was taking way to long walking started to shunpo. Soon she arrived at the courtyard.

"Hmm… what should I do?" Seion wondered aloud. 'Guess I'll train… haven't done that for a while. Hey Tengoku no kaze, want to train?'

'_Sure. I haven't fought in a while…_' Seion then dashed towards the training grounds. There she unsheathed her zanpakuto.

"Well then come on out, Tengoku no kaze," Seion said aloud. In front of Seion a bright glow appeared which then faded revealing the materialized zanpakuto. Tengoku no kaze was a girl with wavy blonde hair who had bangs that covered the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a white picnic sundress and white puffed up sleeves that were longer than her arms. She also wore white sandals. In addition she had tiny wings coming from her back.

"I don't get a please?" Tengoku no kaze joked.

"Sorry," Seion chuckled nervously.

"It's alright! Let's begin! Mezameru!" Tengoku no kaze called holding out the zanpakuto parallel to the ground. A swirling green gust of reiatsu surrounded the zanpakuto. When the reiatsu settled and revealed the same zanpakuto except there were two white strings coming out of the hilt. On those strings were three jade beads. The cross guard looked like swirling cumulus clouds. "Don't I look pretty!" Tengoku no kaze said twirling the blade around.

"I guess but I heard there's an even prettier zanpakuto… I think it belongs to Kuchiki Rukia, from the thirteenth squad. It's a snow and ice zanpakuto!"

"Well you're stuck with me. So come on release me!" Seion shrugged then held out her zanpakuto.

"Mezameru, Tengoku no kaze!" Once again, swirling green reiatsu surrounded the katana. Soon it faded revealing a sword identical to the one Tengoku no kaze held. Seion then placed herself in a battle ready position. "Ready?"

"Of course!" the blond said. Then she shunpoed forward and a large sound of metal against metal rang in the courtyard.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates again, but my muse did not want to work for my other story that really needs to be updated but instead wanted to work on this one! So yeah do you guys like it? I do and I can't wait for the fight between Tengoku (I got tired of writing her entire name) and Seion! :D Review


	7. Chapter 6

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR FOREVER! I'm such a terrible person. I got lazy and I got a lot to do for school! I have like three projects due this month! D: I'm amazed that I got to type at all! So to make it up for ya guys (I hope so) it's EXTRA LONG! :D

* * *

Tengoku no kaze's sword clashed against Seion's. She then drew the sword back leaving Seion a chance to breathe. "Just three days and you're so out of shape!" Tengoku whined to Seion.

"You nearly shoved me at that one!" Seion argued.

"But it's no fun if I just tap you!" Tengoku got herself in a ready position. Soon there was a slight breeze which soon turned into sharp winds. The sword had started to glow a bright green. Then Tengoku lifted her blade and the wind seemed to slam on Seion. She held up her zanpakuto and was prepared to bring it down. However Tengoku was blasted away by a huge gust of wind.

Seion sighed, thinking, 'Tengoku seemed to be in a fighting mood.' She then crouched down and the wind's speed increased and her sword glowed brightly. Then with a push of her foot, Seion shunpoed to the back of Tengoku, there she pointed her sword to Tengoku's back. By now Seion's ribbon had fallen off and her hair flowed with the wind. "Dead," Seion claimed in a tiny whisper. However what she didn't expect was for Tengoku to use the wind to push Seion away and quickly run away from her. Seion stood there in shock but recovered and started to chase after her. They were nearing a wall and Tengoku back flipped off the wall to land beside Seion. Tengoku then quickly pressed her sword to Seion's neck. With Seion's hair flowing Tengoku had managed to cut some new bangs for her.

"Hey! I don't try to cut your hair!" Seion said as she flash stepped away. Seion placed a hand on her neck to see that some blood flowed from a tiny cut she received. She didn't care however, it wasn't a major injury. She raised her sword and the wind started to swirl around the glowing green sword. Then she lifted it higher and slashed down. The sharp wind hurled towards Tengoku. The wind caused cuts to appear on her face and arms.

"That wasn't very nice!" Tengoku whined. Once more the wind shrieked and howled around Seion's sword. Then she shunpoed towards Tengoku and then jumped into the air.

"Payback," Seion said as the sword went down. However Tengoku had expected Seion to do that and blasted air into Seion's stomach. This had sent Seion towards the nearby jagged rock. Her head smacked against the rock, hard. Seion felt something warm run down her head's back. Seion touched the area where she felt the warmth. "Ow… that stings." Clumsily, Seion stood up. She held her sword in front of her. "I'm good. Com' on let's keep on training…" Seion then felt a major headache. She held her head.

"Are you sure Seion? I think you hit your head really hard. We can train to-"

"No. I'm fine. Com' on hit me!" Tengoku looked at Seion reluctantly then lifted her zanpakuto. Air danced around the both of them and shoved Seion around. Seion tiredly looked at Tengoku, raised her arms and then weakly yelled, "Hado No. 33, Sokatsui!" Tengoku quickly held up her sword. The bright blue kido hit her sword and pushed Tengoku away from Seion. Dust filled up the area and blinded Tengoku for a second.

"That cheater," muttered Tengoku. Squinting, Tengoku saw something approaching her.

"Hado No. 31 Shakkaho!" Tengoku once more lifted her sword, preparing for it to hit her from the front except it came from her right side.

"Gah!" Tengoku bursted as the red ball scorched her side. The dust was then swept away by a gust revealing a Seion that grinned weakly.

"Gotcha," Seion stated before collapsing onto the ground.

"Seion!" Tengoku shrieked. She got up quickly and was about to reach her before she started to disappear from Seion's lack of reiatsu. "You shouldn't have done that," whispered Tengoku before she changed back into Seion's sword.

"KIRA-KUN! KIRA-KUN!" shouted Momo as she dashed into the office were Kira was working. "It's Takarai-chan! She's hurt!" Momo cried. Izuru's eyes went wide and he quickly got up.

"Where Hinamori-san?" Izuru asked. She grabbed his arm and quickly went to the training field where Seion laid face down. Izuru knelt down next to Seion and examined her wounds. "She just a huge gash on her head. Though it's very dirty," Izuru said to Momo.

"Takarai-chan. What did you do?" Momo whispered. She knelt down beside Kira staring at the gash. "Kira-kun, what do you think happened?" Izuru seemed to pause but continued cleaning her wound.

"I don't know. She was probably training and hit her head against something. Earlier I felt reiatsu that was similar to Takarai-san's. So maybe, that was her training." Izuru replied as he pulled out bandages and began to wrap her head. "We should probably take her to the fourth division." Izuru stated as he lifted up Seion, carrying her bridal style.

"Y-yeah. You're right." Momo said looking at Seion.

'It's so warm… and comfy. Am I in my bed?' Seion thought as she slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see a woman gazing down at her, concern written on her face. She had a braid running down the front of her uniform and wore a white haori. 'She's probably Unohana-taicho.'

"Are you okay?" she asked. Seion looked up at her and nodded her head. "Can you please tell me your name?"

"Uhm… Takarai, Seion, third seat of the third division."

"Good. Can you tell me how you got yourself injured?"

"Uhm, I was uhm, training with my zanpakuto and then I knocked my head against a rock in the area," Seion replied.

"I see. You seem to be in good condition. You may leave if you want to," Unohana said and then turned to leave the room. Soon Momo, Izuru, Rangiku, Renji, and Shuhei entered the room.

"Oh! Hi!" Seion said smiling. Momo smiled weakly at her, then jumped onto her and hugged her. Rangiku soon followed. "Gah!" Seion cried. Despite the mild pain, Seion smiled and laughed which Momo and Rangiku copied.

"Neh, Takarai-chan! You got me so worried!" Rangiku cried.

"Me too! What were you doing!" Momo asked.

"Training," Seion chuckled nervously.

"What did you do to get yourself knocked against a rock?" asked Renji.

"Tengoku no kaze got mean and blasted me into it," Seion replied casually.

"That your zanpakuto?" asked Shuhei.

"Yeah. She's nice and like a sister to me, when we don't train. When we train it's so different she's proud, cocky and all that stuff." Seion said looking at him. "By the way, how did I get here?"

"Kira-kun carried you here!" Momo exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Seion exclaimed. 'That's the second time Kira-fukutaicho saved me.' She thought as she started to blush.

"Hmm? What's the matter got a crush on him?" Renji said, bluntly.

"Renji! You don't say that when said person is in the room!" Rangiku said as she hit Renji upside the head. Izuru however froze, stared at Seion, blushing.

"See what you did Abarai? You can never tell Kuchiki and yet here you are saying that Takarai likes Kira, while Kira is in the DAMN room!" Shuhei exclaimed as he hit Renji upside the head.

"WHAT THE HELL! IS IT 'SMACK THE PINEAPPLE ON THE HEAD DAY'! AND WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH RUKIA!" Renji yelled at the two.

"Abarai-kun, calm down. They didn't mean it," Momo said as she tugged on Renji's sleeve.

"Yeah, right," he muttered under his breath.

"Good, now let's celebrate for Takarai-chan's recovery with some SAKE!" Rangiku exclaimed as she grabbed Seion and started to drag her out the room. Momo, Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru stared as Seion started to struggle and scream as Rangiku dragged her, as she was singing the word sake, out.

"MORE SAKE," cried everyone in the room besides Momo and Seion. Seion sighed as she poured more sake into each person's glass.

"NEH? TAKARAI-CHAN YOU SHOULD BE DRINKING SOME SAKE TOO!" yelled Rangiku.

"No," Seion sternly said.

"YEAH!" Izuru yelled into her other ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No."

"AW, COM' ON," Shuhei said, "YA NEED SOME SAKE IN THAT STOMACH OF YOURS!"

"No." Renji then grabbed the sake bottle in Seion's hand and with her mouth opened spilled the drink into her mouth. Unfortunately (for Seion) she swallowed the drink and soon got drunk with the rest of them. (A/N: Remember kids, actions speak louder than words! xD)

"MATSUMOTO! LET'S SEE WHO CAN DRINK THE MOST!" Seion yelled.

"OKAY!" Soon the two were engaged in a drinking contest. The others were cheering them on even Momo.

Seion woke up with a slight headache. She groaned. "My head… I never get headaches this bad…" Seion opened her eyes once more and sat up. She was in her room, alone. 'How did I get here?' Seion got up from her bed. "Whoa," she said as she tried to gain her balance. She smelled her hand. 'Sake, sake, sake.' "SAKE!" she shrieked. "NO! Oh god no!" She started to dash towards the bathroom. There she tried brushing, rinsing, washing the sake off of her. 'Sake… why would they invent that! Oh god. Who was there! Let's see Matsumoto, Hisagi-fukutaicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Kira-fukutaicho, and Hinamori-chan… NO! If I said something embarrassing Hinamori-chan would know!' Seion thought in her head as she slapped herself in the face. "Gotta take a shower," she mumbled.

Soon she stepped out and wrapped the towel loosely around her body. Then she entered her room and the door to her room opened. "Hey-" a voice began. Seion looked towards the door and saw Renji and Izuru standing there. Renji and Izuru stared at her and started to blush bright red. Seion froze as well and blushed as well.

"GET. OUT!" she shrieked as she tightened the towel. The door quickly slam shut and Seion shunpoed to her drawers brought fresh clothes and shunpoed back to the bathroom and put her clothes on. 'WHY!' Seion screamed in her head.

'_HAHA! Their expressions were PRICELESS!_'

'Don't make fun! I just had a towel around me… why is the world so cruel!' Seion then remembered she had no ribbon to tie her hair. 'Now I need to get a new ribbon.' Seion walked out of her bathroom.

'_Don't forget there's that meeting with the SWA._' Tengoku reminded as Seion grabbed Tengoku and walked to the exit. When she opened the door both Renji and Izuru came falling in, backwards. She looked down at them and blushed once more.

"Sorry, Takarai-san!" Izuru said, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Yeah! I'm sorry too!" Renji said.

"Uh… it's okay. Just don't talk about it okay?" Seion said. "Now can you move? I need to go do things like buying a new ribbon."

"Oh! That's why we're here! We knew about your ribbon getting trash and so we went and bought you a new one!" Renji said. "Well actually Kira did that he was to shy to give it to you by himself…" Izuru blushed once more.

"Here you go Takarai-san. Happy birthday!" Izuru said giving her a box.

"Huh?" Seion said as she grabbed the box. "What's today?"

"February 14."

"It is my birthday. Wait. How did you know! Even I didn't know!"

"I remember reading it in your files and got you it yesterday when you were in the fourth division."

"Oh, well thank you Kira-fukutaicho!" Seion said as she went up and hugged him. Then she hugged Renji. "Thanks Abarai-fukutaicho! Well I gotta go. Matsumoto signed me up for the Shinigami Women's Association. There's a new meeting today!" Seion dashed out of the room holding the box close to her chest.

"Ya know she does have a great figure-" Renji began.

"THAT'S WHY WE'RE CELEBRATING VALENTINE'S DAY!" screamed a short, pink haired fukutaicho. It was Yachiru also known as the president of the SWA (Shinigami Women Association). Seion groaned.

"Neh, Taka-chan. Why aren't ya happy?" Yachiru asked as she stuffed a lollipop into her mouth.

"It's nothing."

"Eh? Takarai-chan your hair looks so UGLY!" Rangiku exclaimed as she touched her hair.

"Oh, I didn't know…" Seion muttered. Her hair was tied up in the new ribbon Izuru had gotten her but bangs framed the left side of her face (it would look like the right side if you saw her). 'My hair isn't that bad right?'

'_Not really… it's just that you have bangs that kinda cover the left side of your face.'_

Rangiku then grabbed out a box and when she opened it included various makeup and accessories. "MAKEOVER!" she sang. Seion started to sweatdrop. The other female shinigami started to surround her. "Nemu," called Rangiku. The twelfth fukutaicho came forward. She wore only the kosode, wore fingerless gloves and red choker. Her black hair was tied up into a braid.

"Yes, Matsumoto-san," she answered.

"We need pictures of Takarai, pronto!"

"Yes." Nemu then brought out a camera. "Butter, butter," Nemu said as she took pictures of Seion. After she had finished taking pictures she shunpoed out of the room and reappeared holding pictures of Seion. "Here." Rangiku gladly took them and looked at them. She brought out a marker. Soon the women surround Rangiku except for Seion. She just sat in her chair and sighed. Soon she heard "oohs" and "aahs" coming from the women. Seion closed her eyes and crossed her arms unaware of the creeping Rangiku holding a pair of scissors.

After the small fight (cutting Seion's hair) the women (except Yachiru she was busy eating candy) surrounded Seion and once more marveled with "oohs" and "aahs". Seion sighed and looked at them. 'I don't look that spectacular.' Her hair was parted more to the left and she had bangs that framed her face. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail used by her ribbon.

"Now, to modify your uniform!" Rangiku exclaimed. She grabbed the edges of Seion's top and pulled on it. It showed more of Seion's chest area.

"Matsumoto!" Seion shrieked as she adjusted her outfit until it was the way it was before.

"Takarai-chan! It's Valentine's Day! We got to make you look nice for Kira!" whined Rangiku. Seion blushed. 'Why does SHE always have to mention him?'

"Neh? Taka-chan is Izurun's girlfriend?" Seion collapsed onto the floor in shock of what Yachiru had said. She then got up. She looked at Yachiru and got down to her height.

"Yachiru-chan, who taught you this?" Seion said as she tilted her head to the right as she forcefully smiled.

"Mmm… Yun-yun said that Cueball needed to get a girlfriend. So when I asked Ken-chan what did girlfriend mean, he said that it means a girl likes someone."

"I see…that is kind of true. However, I am not Kira-fukutaicho's girlfriend." Seion said as she gave Yachiru a lollipop.

"Okay, Taka-chan." Yachiru said as she stuffed the lollipop into her mouth. She then ran off.

"Aw, Takarai-chan! I just can picture you with Kira like Hinamori and Taicho!" Rangiku whined again. This time Momo started to blush.

"Let's get back to the meeting!" Nanao called. Everyone turned to look at her besides Yachiru. "Now. We will hold a small party that Matsumoto and Hitsuguya agreed to host at their division. There we will gather everyone and everyone one of us has to get a present for the men they love or cherish. In addition, everyone will get into pairs of three to get or make the presents and help set up the party. Kuchiki, you need to tell everyone in the Human World about this. You are now dismissed." Rangiku quickly grabbed Seion and Momo.

"Com' on! We got lots of stuff to shop for!"

"Matsumoto, this is for the guys not you," Seion muttered.

"Right!"

"Uhm… Matsumoto, why are we wearing this?" Seion said as she tugged on the red dress she wore.

"I was in charge of what we should wear that's why silly!" Rangiku said as she smiled. Everyone in the association minus Yachiru (she wore a nice puffy dress) were wearing tight red dresses, wore long red gloves, and red high heels.

"I think we went too far with the red," muttered Seion.

"You look so pretty though!" Momo commented. She then went to help set up the snack table. 'I don't look pretty right, Tengoku no Kaze?' Seion thought as she went to arrange the food.

'_But you look so WONDERFUL! I'm so happy that Matsumoto actually made you agree to wear this!'_

'Great.'

'_Why do you act like this! I mean you look BEAUTIFUL!'_

'Am I looking for a date? No. I don't think so.'

'_Look alive Hinamori-chan's coming over.'_

Seion looked up to see Momo coming over holding a box. "Hello Hinamori-chan. What's the box for?"

"Nanao-san forgot to mention but Unohana-taicho decided to have a little raffle. The prizes are to go on dates with us, the members," Momo stated.

"Aren't you a little worried if we got perverted people?" Seion asked.

"No. I'm sure Shiro-chan will scare them. He can be scary," replied Momo, smiling.

"I heard from Matsumoto, well actually at how mean he can be."

"I'm sorry Takarai-chan but can you be in charge for the raffle? I'll be to busy serving the food. I just need you to hand out the tickets at the front. It's for men only okay?" Momo said.

"Okay. I'll do it for you." Seion took the box. Inside was a roll of tickets. "Hinamori-chan, am I suppose to write their names on the back?"

"Oh! Yes, please do! I need to go. It's going to start pretty soon!" Momo disappeared. Seion smiled and then went out in front. There was a small crowd forming.

"Hello! Thank you for your patience. If the men please line up for our raffle. The raffle winners may win a date with one of the Shinigami Women's Association members," Seion called out. Quickly the men lined up in front of Seion. She smiled. "Over at the desk please." Soon she began to write the various names.

"Name please?" Seion repeated the question again looking down at the blank ticket. She was getting sick of asking that.

"Muto, Sora." The voice was so very familiar that Seion looked up. It was her friend from the shinigami academy!

"Sora-kun!" She beamed in joy. "How are you! I'm sorry I haven't visited you or Yumi but I was busy!" Sora smiled.

"It's all good! It's my fault too! Yumi was bugging me to come visit you!"

"Is Yumi here? I can't wait to see her! Wait. I got to finish this. So, meet you later, Sora?"

"Always the responsible one. See ya soon, Sei!" Seion waved goodbye. She then wrote down his name and slipped it into the box.

"Who was that?" a voice said. Seion looked up to see Shuhei, Renji, Izuru, and a tall orange haired boy standing before her.

"One of my best friends, Sora-kun," she replied smiling brightly. "Shall I enter you four into the raffle?" They nodded their heads. Seion scribbled their names down. She then looked up to the orange hair. "Hello there and what's your name?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo," he replied. Seion nodded her head and wrote it down.

"You can go in!" she exclaimed as she dropped their tickets into the box. She glanced around the area and saw no one. 'No one's here. Guess I can enjoy the party now.' She walked in and was amazed at how many people there were. Soon she was tackled from behind by someone.

"Gah! Matsumoto, please get off me!"

"How did you know!" she whined. "Takarai-chan we need to give our presents to them~"

"Okay," Seion muttered as Rangiku let go of her. She then grabbed her hand and led Seion to the area were the presents were. Seion picked up the bag which contained the three presents for the three fukutaichos. 'If had known Sora-kun was coming I would have gotten him a gift.'

'_I thought your love interest was Kira-kun?'_

'Since when? I have no love interest.'

'_Tsk. We all know that it's Kira.'_

'Just shut up!' Seion was blushing now. Rangiku noticed it and smiled.

"Perfect! Kira will fall love at the sight of you right now!" Seion remained quiet all the while blushing. They were zigzagging through the crowd; many men whistling at the two females, mostly at Rangiku though. Soon Rangiku caught sight of the three and dashed towards them (dragging Seion of course!). "Hi there guys! We got your presents!" Rangiku brought out her bag. "Here you go!" She stated as she gave each man a box. They looked at it and then at Matsumoto. She beckoned them to open it. They opened it to find a keychain. The front said "I love Matsumoto" on the back said "Forever and always".

"Thanks Matsumoto-san," Kira stated.

"Yeah thanks," Renji and Shuhei both said.

"Here," Seion whispered as she gave the trio their presents. Renji opened his. It was a soccer ball.

"Great! Momo told you?" Renji said as he started dribbling the ball. Seion nodded her head. Shuhei opened his to see a new guitar pick and a fingering chart.

"Now I can stop asking Sado. Thanks Takarai." Izuru opened his to see sweets and a little card:

_Dear Kira-fukutaicho,_

_Thanks for remembering my birthday! I hope you enjoy the chocolates!_

_Love,_

_Takarai Seion._

Seion gathering all of her wits walked up to Kira, tiptoed, and gently placed her lips onto his right cheek. Her shoes then made it down to the ground. "Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day," Seion whispered as she started to blush a deep red. Then she turned and walked away towards the stage where they were preparing to announce the raffle winners Unohana stood on the stage.

"We will now announce the winners. The first winner who will go on a date with Hinamori Momo is Hitsuguya Toshiro." Rangiku cheered as she nearly suffocated the white hair shrimp.

"The second winner who will go with Ise Nanao is… Ukitake Jushiro."

Shunsui started to wail in the background yelling, "MY NANAO-CHAN!" There was then Jushiro who was patting him trying to calm him down.

"The third winner who will take Kuchiki Rukia is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo went rigid when he felt the icy cold glare from Byakuya. Orihime began to congratulate the strawberry.

"The next winner that will go with Soi Fon is Hisagi Shuhei." Shuhei looked disappointed as did Enjoji.

"The lucky winner who will take Matsumoto Rangiku is Abarai Renji." Renji was in shock as was Shuhei.

"The winner who will take Kurotsuchi Nemu is Ishida Uryu." Mayuri started to curse. Orihime cheered for the Quincy, glad that he won something.

"The person to take Kotetsu Isane is Kira Izuru" Isane mentioned of how she was shorter than him.

"The winner who will take Kotetsu Kiyone is Kotsubaki Sentaro." There were screams from the two.

"The final winner who will take Takarai Seion is Muto Sora."

* * *

A/N: Are ya happy with the chapter? I am well except for the fight scene 'cause I stink. Hah! You probably didn't expect that! Okay probably. Just don't hate me! I need to keep you interested right?


End file.
